Lamia
Este artículo es sobre mitología griega. Para la criatura de la mitología vasca, ver Lamia (País Vasco) thumb|La Lamia: en la pintura de 1909 de Herbert James Draper, Lamia tiene piernas humanas y una piel de serpiente en torno a su cintura. Hay también una pequeña serpiente en su antebrazo derecho. En la antigua mitología griega, Lamia (Griego: Λάμια) era una bella reina de Libia que se convirtió en un daemon devorador de niños. Aristófanes afirmó que su nombre derivaba de la palabra griega para garganta (λαιμός; laimos), refiriéndose a su hábito de devorar niños.Aristófanes, Las avispas, 1177. Los académicos modernos reconstruyen la raíz proto-indoeuropea *lem-'', "espíritu nocturno", de donde también proviene lemur. Mito En el mito, Lamia es una amante del dios Zeus que provoca los celos de su esposa Hera, quien mata a todos los hijos de Lamia y la transforma en un monstruo que caza y devora los hijos de otros. En otra versión, Hera les roba los hijos y Lamia, que pierde su cordura del dolor y la pena, empieza a robar y devorar los hijos de otros por envidia, repitiendo la calamidad que la transformó en un monstruo. Algunos relatos dicen que tiene una cola de serpiente por debajo de la cintura.Comparar Tifón (Typhoeus), Equidna, los Gigantes y otros espectros ctónicos arcaicos.Esta descripción popular se debe mayormente al poema Lamia de John Keats compuesto en 1819.Keats, "Lamia" Antonino Liberal usa Lamia como nombre alternativo para la serpentina drakaina Síbaris; sin embargo, Diódoro Sícolo la describe con nada más que una cara distorsionada.Diodoro Sículo, ''Biblioteca histórica xx. 41. Las tradiciones posteriores mencionan múltiples lamias; estos eran monstruos folclóricos similares a los vampiros y los súcubos que seducían a jóvenes y se alimentaban de su sangre. Information on Lamia from the Online Encyclopedia En historias posteriores, Lamia fue maldita con la incapacidad de cerrar sus ojos para que siempre estuviera obsesionada con la imagen de sus hijos muertos, Algunos relatos dicen que Hera forzó a devorar a sus propios hijos. Los mitos describen diversamente la apariencia monstruosa, a veces serpentina, de Lamia como resultado de la ira de Hera, del dolor de la pérdida, la locura que la llevó a matar, o - en algunas versiones menos frecuentes - el resultado natural de ser la hija de Hécate.Odisea 12.124 y escolia, señalado por Karl Kerenyi, Gods of the Greeks 1951:38 note 71. Zeus le dio la habilidad de quitarse los ojos. El propósito no está claro en Diódoro, pero otras versiones afirman que le otorgaba el don de la profecía. Zeus lo hizo para consolar a Lamia en su dolor por la pérdida de sus hijos y dejarla descansar ya que no podía cerrar sus ojos.Bell, Women of Classical Mythology, drawing upon Diodorus Siculus 22.41; Suidas 'Lamia'; Plutarch 'On Being a Busy-Body' 2; Scholiast on Aristophanes' Peace 757; Eustathius on Odyssey 1714) Horacio, en Ars Poetica (l.340), imagina la imposibilidad de recuperar los hijos vivos que se había comido: Tomás de Iriarte en su traducción al verso castellano lo interpretó como: |Arte poética de Horacio o Epístola a los Pisones}} Estesícoro identifica a Lamia como la madre de Escila.Estesícoro Frag 220. Estrabón (i.II.8) y Aristóteles (Ética VII.5) hacen menciones adicionales. Interpretaciones thumb|Lamia (primera versión) de John William Waterhouse (1905); destacar la piel de serpiente rodeando su brazo y cintura. Madres de toda Europa la historia de Lamia para amenazar a sus hijos.Tertuliano, Contra Valentino (ch.iii) Leinweber afirma: "Se convirtió en un tipo de figura de cuentos de hadas, usada por madres y cuidadoras para inducir un buen comportamiento entre los niños".Leinweber 1994:77. Los escritores posteriores evocaron muchos detalles espeluznantes, recopilados en la enciclopedia bizantina Suda, y expandidos en la poesía renacentista y recolectada por Thomas Bulfinch y en el Diccionario de Brewer de Frase y Fábula: Lamia estaba envidiosa de las otras madres y se comió a sus hijos. Normalmente era mujer, pero Aristófanes sugiere un falo hermafrodita.Aristófanes, La Paz, l..758 Leinweber señala: "Para la época de Apuleyo, no solo las características de Lamia se mezclaron libremente con las nociones populares de brujería, sino que en cierto nivel los propios nombres eran intercambiables".Leinweber 1994:78 Nicolas K. Kiessling comparó la lamia con la súcubo medieval y la madre de Grendel en Beowulf.Ver Nicolas K. Kiessling, "Grendel: A New Aspect" Modern Philology 65.3 (February 1968):191–201. Apuleyo, en El asno de oro, describe a la bruja Meroe y sus hermanas como lamias.El traductor isabelino William Adlington interpretó lamiae como "hags" (brujas), ocultando la referencia para una generación de lectores. . (Apuleyo, Metamorfosis University Press 1989 (Metamorphoses is more familiar to English-language readers as The Golden Ass.). David Walter Leinweber señala: "las tres hechiceras principales de la novela - Méroe, Pantia y Panfilia - también revelan muchas cualidades vampíricas generalmente asociadas con lamias".Leinweber, "Witchcraft and Lamiae in 'The Golden Ass'" Folklore 105 (1994:77–82). thumb|Lamia (segunda versión) de John William Waterhouse (1909); señalar la piel de serpiente en su regazo.Una interpretación propone que la Lamia pudo ser una seductora, como en La vida de Apolonio de Tiana de Filóstrato, donde el filósofo Apolonio revela al joven novio Menipo que la mujer con la que se va a casar precipitadamente es una lamia que planea devorarlo.Leinweber 1994:77f Algunas rameras fueron llamadas "lamias".Kerényi 1951 p 40. La conexión entre Demetrio Poliorcetes y la cortesana Lamia era notoria.Ver Plutarco, Vida de Demetrio xxv.9Eliano, Varia Historia XII.xvii.1Ver Ateneo, Deipnosophistae III.lix.29. En la pintura de Herbert James Draper (1909), la Lamia melancólicamente mira la serpiente en su antebrazo que parece representar a una hetera. Aunque la mitad inferior del cuerpo de la Lamia de Draper es humano, alude a su historia serpentina cubriendo la piel de una serpiente en torno a su cintura. En los emblemas renacentistas, Lamia tenía el cuerpo de una serpiente pero el pecho y cabeza de una mujer, como la imagen de hipocresía. Los escritores cristianos advertían contra el poder seductor de la lamia. En su tratado sobre el divorcio del siglo IX, Hincmar, arzobispo de Reims, señaló a la lamia como uno de los peligros sobrenaturales que amenazaban los matrimonios, y lo identificó con geniciales feminae''Hincmar, ''De divortio Lotharii ("Sobre el divorcio de Lotario"), XV Interrogatio, MGH Concilia 4 Supplementum, 205, como cita Bernadotte Filotas, Pagan Survivals, Superstitions and Popular Cultures in Early Medieval Pastoral Literature (Pontifical Institute of Mediaeval Studies, 2005, p. 305., espíritus reproductivos femeninos.En su Glossarium mediae et infimae latinitatis de 1628, Du Cange anotó sobre el geniciales feminae, y lo asoció con las palabras relacionadas a generación y genitales; entrada online. John Keats la describe en Lamia y otros poemas, presentando una descripción de los distintos colores de Lamia que se basaba en La anatomía de melancolía de Burton.Keats hizo una nota a este efecto al final de la primera página en la copia a limpio que hizo; ver William E. Harrold, "Keats's 'Lamia' and Peacock's 'Rhododaphne'" The Modern Language Review 61.4 (October 1966:579–584) p 579 and note with bibliography on this point. La historia de Keats sigue el argumento general de Filóstrato con la revelación de Apolonio de la verdadera naturaleza de lamia antes de su boda. Tradiciones populares modernas thumb|Una representación del siglo XVII de una Lamia de Historia de Bestias Cuadrúpedas de Edward Topsell. En la moderna tradición griega popular, la Lamia ha sobrevivido y ha conservado muchos de sus atributos populares.Lamia recibe una sección en Georgios Megas y Helen Colaclides, Folktales of Greece (Folktales of the World) (University of Chicago Prtes) 1970. John Cuthbert Lawson observa: "...las principales características de la Lamia, además de su sed de sangre, son su inmundicia, glotonería y su estupidez".Lawson, Modern Greek Folklore and Ancient Greek Religion: A Study in Survivals (Cambridge University Press) 1910:175ff. El proverbio griego contemporáneo "της Λάμιας τα σαρώματα" ("la lamia está barriendo") personifican su desaseo; y la expresión común "τό παιδί τό 'πνιξε η Λάμια" ("el niño ha sido estrangulado por la Lamia"), explica la muerte súbita de niños pequeños. En la cultura popular El poeta inglés John Keats publicó su poema narrativo "Lamia" en 1820.http://www.bartleby.com/126/36.html Poema Lamia de Keats El poema ha influido obras posteriores de la literatura occidental. El poema épico de Elizabeth Barrett Browning "Aurora Leig" contiene numerosas menciones a Lamia, incluyendo el Libro 1, en el que a veces el retrato de su madre muerta aparece como una Lamia, y Libro 6, en la que ella se refiere repetidamente a la Señora Waldemar como Lamia. El ganador del premio Booker, A.S. Byatt en su colección de 1998 de cortos de ficción, Elementals: Stories of Fire and Ice contiene una historia corta titulada "A Lamia in the Cévennes", que menciona el poema de Keats. El personaje Brawne Lamia aparece en la novela de Dan Simmons, Hiperión y La caída de Hiperión. Las obras de Johns Keats aparecen con asiduidad en las novelas. En la serie de televisión y novela de Neil Gaiman, Neverwhere, un personaje llamado Lamia es una Terciopelo, un tipo de vampiro que absorbe el calor. El nombre también se da a la reina bruja en la adaptación fílmica de la novela de Gaiman, Stardust (un personaje cuyo nombre no se menciona en el libro). El poema de Keats también influyó a la banda británica de rock progresivo Genesis y su pista "The Lamia" del doble álbum conceptual The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway, las letras de la pista, escritas por el entonces vocalista principal Peter Gabriel, describen tres criaturas serpentinas con caras femeninas, correspondiéndose superficialmente con la descripción de Diódoro. En la película Arrástrame al infierno, dirigida por Sam Raimi, la Lamia aparece como el principal personaje antagonista, descrita como un demonio. En el libro de historias cortas de John Connolly titulado Night Music: Nocturnes Volume 2,http://www.johnconnollybooks.com la Lamia es una criatura mitad-humana, mitad-serpiente o mitad-escorpión que ayuda a las mujeres víctimas a vengarse de los hombres que la violaron y escaparon de la justicia en los juzgados. No está claro cómo se alimenta la Lamia de los hombres, pero comienza un ritual forzando su cola serpentina a través de la garganta de los hombres hasta que se rompe la boca y la vida deja sus cuerpos. thumb|200px Referencia Categoría:Criaturas Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Criaturas de la mitología griega